A network-based transaction facility (e.g., a business-to-business, business-to-consumer and consumer-to-consumer Internet marketplace and retailer) may offer its users a variety of features. For instance, an Internet-based auction facility may provide such features as bidding, listing, feedback, chatting, etc. Typically, users of a network-based transaction facility must enter their user identifier (user id) and password every time they perform any significant activity within the transaction facility. For example, in an auction facility, a user is required to enter his or her user id and password each time the user wishes to access a bidding feature, a listing feature, a feedback feature, or any other feature provided by the auction facility. Requiring a user to enter his or her user id and password multiple times during the user session within a transaction facility causes inconvenience to the user and destructs the user's attention from the online activity being performed.